witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Duny
'' movie]] Duny, also known as Jez and also Urcheon of Erlenwald, was the husband of Pavetta and the father of Ciri. He also claimed to be the illegitimate son of king Akerspaark of Maecht. He was featured in the short story "A Question of Price", in The Last Wish collection and mentionned in Times of Contempt and Baptism of Fire. Early life To witcher wikia crew: my english is ar from perfect, so I am not able to correct this article myself. Please read this and change the article: Duny claims, that he has been cursed for "as long as he can remember". It is a lie, like the entire Duny character. In "Pani Jeziora" (5th part of the Witcher story line, 7th if you count 2 books of short stories as books 1 and 2) Emhyr (SPOILER) tells Geralt, that he has been cursed when he was 13 years old. The curse was used by a wizard working for an usurper, who seized the throne of Nilfaard and who wanted the true emperor, Emhyrs father, to cooperate. Because real emperor denied, he was tortured, but it didn't help, so the usurper ordered the wizard to change emperors son into a monster, to break his father will. It did not work either, so the emperor was killed and Emhyr was released in the forest and hunted down like an animal for some time. But the curse was flawed-during the night(between midnight and dawn) Emhyr regained human form. Why Urcheon? Using this animals features was an idea of the wizard who cursed him, because it's name in nilfgaardian language(based on Elder Speach) is "eimyr"-very simmilar to son of the emperors name. The wizard thought it was funny. When Emhyr regained his throne, he (his own words) has shown his sense of humor too. He caught the wizard and ordered his people to deal with him in a special way. The wizards name was Braathens, which, in nilfgaardian language, sound simmilar to "deep fried"... (END OF SPOILER) Since birth, Duny had been cursed, although he had never known the reason for it, nor who had cast the spell. From midnight to dawn, he was a normal man, but from dawn, he turned into a boar-like creature with a bristly muzzle. As the people in Maecht were very superstitious, his father wanted to hide him because spells and curses known to afflict the royal family could prove fatal for the dynasty. One of the king's knights took Duny away from the court and brought him up as his own, wandering the world until the knight died, leaving the young man alone in the world. He had been told that a child-surprise could free him from the curse. One day he found King Roegner of Cintra wounded in a ravine and as a reward, King Roegner promised him "whatever he had left at home without knowing or expecting it", in effect creating the perfect conditions for this surprise child. Relationship with Pavetta of Cintra Although princess Pavetta was to be wed when she was fifteen years old, Duny visited her one year before, and they secretly fell in love. When the following year, the queen gave a party for Pavetta's birthday, he appeared at the feast and announced that from her birth, the princess had belonged to him, and that he had now come for her. After Pavetta confirmed her wish to be with him, an uproar erupted. In the ensuing fight, Geralt saved Duny's life, and later, because of this Duny promised to give up his own child to be trained as a witcher. When the fight was over, and the mood had calmed down, queen Calanthe gave in and agreed to their wedding. When the sun rose, and Duny did not transform into a beast, and so he knew that the curse had been lifted. After thanking Geralt, he and his future wife were surprised with the news that Pavetta was pregnant, and Duny was soon to be a father. When the child was born, they named her Cirilla. Real identity Geralt, with the help of Codringher and Fenn, discovered that none of Akerspaark's sons was named Duny. In Pani jeziora, the last part of the Witcher series, it was revealed that Duny and Emhyr var Emreis, the Emperor of Nilfgaard, were actually one and the same person. While still in Cintra, though he maintained the illusion of being simply Duny, when the chance came, he tried to take Pavetta and Cirilla with him to Nilfgaard, where he was the rightful heir to the throne. He intended to do that by sailing across the Sedna Abyss, from which he was to be transported by the sorcerer Vilgefortz. However the plan didn't succeed, as Pavetta found out about it and left Ciri safely back on land. She and Duny argued and as a result, Pavetta fell overboard (possibly pushed over by Emhyr himself in his anger). When Emhyr finally got back to Nilfgaard, he took back his legacy and became the emperor of Nilfgaard, beginning his conquest of the North. He tried to kidnap Ciri at all cost and twice ordered Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach to find her. But Cahir failed both times and the task was finally given to Stefan Skellen. Despite the fact that Ciri was his daughter and only child, he wanted to marry and have a child with her, because as Ithline's prophecy said, Ciri's child would rule half the world, and the son of her son would rule the whole world. Emhyr var Emreis was an intelligent and brilliant ruler. He picked his people well and crushed all plots against him. He was ruthless toward traitors and moved towards his goals with determination. Duny was played by Dariusz Jakubowski. Episodes * 6: "Calanthe" Category:Characters in the novels Category:Characters in the short stories Category:Characters in the movie and TV series cs:Emhyr var Emreis de:Duny vom Erlenwald de:Emhyr var Emreis es:Emhyr var Emreis fr:Duny it:Duny pl:Emhyr var Emreis